Digimon Adventure 02:Shapeshifter
by Peachboy101
Summary: It's been 2 years since Marco's Avalon regression.His pain is suffering and he can't take it,he gained his shapeshifting powers powers through his beloved digi-partner Gummymon now Terriormon. Marco is a blonde haired,blue eyed boy who's 18 in a 7 year old body...what is he gonna do now? He traveled with the 8 original digi-destined and his friend Alex who got regressed as well..


Digimon Adventure 02:

My Way - Shapeshifter (1):

September of 2002,two years after my regression and travel to the digital world.I am now in Grade 2,I shouldn't even be in this grade...we should of just told the other digi-destined when we had the chance...apparently I'm going to the same elementary school as Kari,TK,and Alex,we'll all be in the same school but obviously different grades. Sure we'll be able to see each other at lunchbut we'll never be able to be in the same classes...unless if I shape-shift into Annie Leondhardt. Luckily I never shape-shifted into her when I was around TK or Kari 2 years ago.I remember shape-shifting into her when I found Mimi hiding in some sort of treasure chest, that was when Tai and the others got hypnotized and we're all out of it...like they ceased to function and acted like little partner Terriormon is currently in my room.''Marco,those cookies smell delicious.'' Terriormon said.''Well I'll pack you some cookies,how about that?'' I ask as I give a smile,and my digi-partner happily agrees.

I can smell the aroma of my mom's baked chocolate chip cookies from my room, her baking has improved a lot, what am I crazy? Her food and baking tastes delicious, the thought of gooey chocolate chips in a cookie is just mouthwatering.I go to the kitchen to see her,she looks very busy it's almost funny.''Marco,are you excited for the 2nd Grade? It's gonna be an adventure,new school, new friends,and what's better is that Kari,TK,and Alex will all be there so you won't feel alone.'' She said as she bakes.'I liked my old school better,what if I won't make any friends.'' I ask. ''Oh don't be all silly, of course you're going to make new friends.I'm sure of it, you'll be fine. Oh and by the way Kari's coming to babysit you tonight, I was invited to a work party,Lyra has her job,and so does your father,they won't be in by 11:00 tonight,plus it's a Friday so that's good.'' Erika said.I don't remember having a babysitter at this age, my older sister would take care of me whenever she didn't have work,well at least I'm not alone tonight.

Kari's arrival was early,it was 6:00 pm and she knocked on the door,that was the time my mother would be leaving for her work party and my father was leaving for work as well as my sister.''Oh that must be Kari.'' She says as she looks in the mini-hole to see who it was,she then opened the door and smiled. ''Hi .'' Kari said as she carried a bag full of board games. ''Hi Kari,I can put that bag away for now if you'd like.'' She said.''No it's okay I'm fine, this I can handle, there a bunch of board games I brought in for Marco.'' She said as she noticed me sitting at the table. ''Hi Marco,so how has your day been?'' Kari asks. ''Good...'' I say.  
''Well I'll be leaving, have fun you two.'' She said as she blew me a kiss. ''Be good Marco promise?'' She asks. ''I promise mommy.'' I say as I give her a kiss back,she then closes the door. ''Okay Gatomon,you can come on out.'' Kari said as her digi-partner came out the bag. ''Boy, never again Kari.'' Gatomon said with an annoyed tone. ''Gatomon!'' I say as I hug her, ''Marco...you're crushing me.'' She says, ''Oh I'm sorry Gatomon.'' I say in an innocent tone, my digi-partner came out of my room.''Kari! Gatomon!'' He says while jumping up and down. ''Hi Terriormon, it's been a while.'' She says as she hugs him.''Kari..I didn't even give you a I give you one?'' I ask as she nods yes and I give her a hug.

Soon night occurred and I was in a sleepy state as Kari and I played some board games.''Marco, are you sure you don't wanna continue this anymore? I mean you look really tired.'' She says. I then shape-shifted into Corporal Levi from Attack on Titan, ''I'm going for walk.'' I say as I walk. ''Marco where you do you think you're going?'' Kari asked. ''Ugh...fine...I'll go to bed, but I assure you that I will throw a tantrum.'' I said as I shape shifted back into myself.''I don't wanna go to bed,it's a friday! Can Tai come over?'' I ask in a begging tone, ''Well...I don't know Marco, I don't think you're mommy would want that.'' Kari said. ''Oh come on,it wouldn't hurt would it?'' I ask as my face turns red from anger. ''Okay, okay we'll have Tai come over. ''I have to go to the bathroom.'' I say as I run towards the bathroom and I take out a pocket knife and I begin to cut myself.


End file.
